witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orianna/@comment-128.106.128.142-20180906015822
I'm just going to chalk the debate about whether Orianna is a higher vampire or the same vampire in the trailer as inconsistencies created by CDPR, personally I can overlook them. According to the in game beastiary, Bruxaes supposedly value their safety and make their lair in the forest away from men, where sounds of different birds can be heard and move very swift. The Corvo Bianco Bruxae is supposed to be very intelligent just because it can speak. Yet Orianna lived right in the city known to many, does not fit the description at all. Last point to note witcher's medallion vibrate near Bruxae, as seen in the trailer and in game, but it does not vibrate near Orianna in the game. She supposedly is highly ranked to known where the unseen elder is, something even Regis doesn't know. All of this points to Orianna being a higher vampire, the same as Regis and Detlaff. Yet the bruxa in the trailer, looks like her, sounds like her, sings like her, it take suspension of belief to say it is not her. So instead of debating about her nature, what you all should do is realise that CDPR made some inconsistencies and move on. About her though, I don't think she was that bad. Sure she feed on children, but they were all willing, the boy even defended her, saying how she took them in fed them and sang to them. This is where CDPR's trademark moral gray zones appear as orianna herself said, world isn't black and white. If they wanted to show her as evil, they could say she sometimes drank too much and killed the child. That would cross a line. But she didn't, she never took enough blood to kill. So there she hovers, a vampire who admittedly kept orphans just so she can feed on them, yet takes care of them well and never kills them. If you ask me, what harm does she actually do? Take some blood that orphans willingly give? I know for a fact the human body can lose some blood and replenish it without problem, especially with proper nutrition. That seems to be the way Orianna has been handling it, so medically speaking no net harm is done to the children. Only the act of a vampire feeding on children appears irreconcilable evil. And while she admits to not doing it out of the goodness of her heart, she has done much to help the orphans, we all know what a cruel world geralt lives in, and it is likely orphans will come to no good end. Yet those Orianna took in, get shelter, plentiful food, caretakers all in exchange for some blood periodically? I'm sure many kids in that world would jump at that deal. Bottom line - Orianna does more good than harm. Which brings us to the trailer, cutting such a lovely creature (before transforming) down in cold blood, because "they paid me for you" is grossly cruel for Geralt. I mean hey, whose going to fund the orphanage now that you murdered their sponsor? Oh well I suppose they can starve and die, because villagers paid me.